chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Five
The Fifth Season of was ordered for thirteen episodes by NBC on May 13th, 2011. It is confirmed as the final season of Chuck NBC Picks Up Four Comedies, Renews Chuck for Fifth and Final Season. Unlike all other previous seasons, it will be airing at 8/7c on Fridays, rather than the usual Monday slot on the previous seasons. It was confirmed that this season will be airing on Friday, the 28st of October later this year Chuck Season 5 Premier Dated. Season Plot Morgan, Chuck, Sarah and Casey are now a freelance spy team, working at Carmichael Industries, since the finale of Season Four. Without government support as all members were fired from their respective agencies, they are now self-funded with all of Volkoff Industries's assets; given to Chuck and Sarah by Hartley as their wedding gift, totaling 877 million dollars. Morgan will more than likely be a more integral member of the team as Chuck is without his Intersect 2.0, and that Morgan had accidentally downloaded it instead. Episode List # "Chuck Versus the Zoom" - Next Airing Episode (Season Premier) (October 28st) # "Chuck Versus the Bearded Bandit" - (November 4th) # "Chuck Versus the Frosted Tips" - # "Chuck Versus the Business Trip" - # "Chuck Versus the Hack Off" - # "Chuck Versus the Curse" # "Chuck Versus The Odd Christmas" # "Chuck Versus the Baby" # "Chuck Versus the Kept Man" # "Chuck Versus The Family Drama" # "Chuck Versus the Final Nemesis" # "Chuck Versus the Last Mission Part 1" # "Chuck Versus the Last Mission Part 2" Cast The following casting list is pure speculation, and will be approved and updated once all the casts make an appearance again in the premier. Main * Zachary Levi as Charles "Chuck" Bartowski * Yvonne Strahovski as Sarah Walker-Bartowski * Joshua Gomez as Morgan Grimes * Adam Baldwin as John Casey Supporting * Sarah Lancaster as Dr. Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb * Ryan McPartlin as Dr. Devon Woodcomb * Mark Christopher Lawrence as Big Mike * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Scott Krinsky as Jeffrey Barnes * Vik Sahay as Lester Patel Recurring * Mark Hamill as a yet to be named character. * Carrie-Anne Moss as Gertrude Verbanski Trivia * It has been rumored that Stephen Bartowski may make a return in some form in this season. CIA Agent Clyde Decker's laugh at Chuck's statement regarding his father's death on the finale of Season Four may indicate that he is alive. It would not be the first time a character in the show has been resurrected, as Bryce Larkin and Daniel Shaw were examples of such. * Mark Hamill has been confirmed to play a villain role in Season 5.Mark Hamill to appear in Season 5 * Carrie-Anne Moss will the join the cast of Chuck for a multi-episode run on the series' final season, EW reports. She runs a private firm that competes with Chuck and Sarah's newly launched enterprise. She will also be a competitive love interest for John Casey. References Category:Seasons